Various slot-type gaming machines are known. Slot gaming machines generally include a plurality of reels, or virtual reels, each including a plurality of symbols, the symbols displayable at a plurality of symbol positions. In known slot-type gaming machines, after a player places a wager on a game, the gaming machine randomly generates a plurality of symbols at the symbol positions. If a generated symbol or combination of symbols is a winning symbol or combination of symbols associated with an award, the player receives that award when the generated symbol or combination of symbols appears along an active payline associated with the reels or in a scatter pay.
One popular feature known gaming machines employ to increase players' award opportunities is an expanding symbol or expanding wild symbol. In certain gaming machines utilizing an expanding symbol, the gaming machine generates a plurality of symbols at a plurality of symbol positions. If the expanding symbol is generated at a designated area, the gaming machine causes the expanding symbol to “expand” and replace a symbol at an adjacent symbol position. After the gaming machine causes the expanding symbol to “expand,” the gaming machine evaluates the symbols for winning symbols or symbol combinations and provides any determined awards to the player.
In certain gaming machines utilizing an expanding wild symbol, the employment of the expanding wild symbol is considered a “rich” feature, in that the expansion of the expanding symbol leads to relatively high awards. Accordingly, while players like expanding symbols, they are not utilized in many gaming machines because they consume too much of a game's paytable (e.g., create too many predetermined winning symbol combinations including one or more wild symbols).
There is a continuing need for new and exciting games.